It has been found, particularly in the antique furniture business, that the dimensions of antique beds will not allow the use of modern day box springs and mattresses. As a result special sizes must be made to order. This bed frame, however, makes it possible to use modern day box springs and mattresses hence saving the necessity of special orders along with saving modifications to the original bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,229,168 to McTimmonds discloses a bed frame which can be transformed from a double to a single bed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,127 to Lenger discloses an expandable head board for varying sized spring and mattress assemblies. Neither reference, however, discloses a means for accommodating variously sized headboards to a bed frame. Thus, there is room in the art for improvement.